November
by mozhamadness
Summary: Mercedes & Sam have been happily married for 10 years. She a successful Lawyer, while he is the CEO of his own Construction Company. Everything was great, life was great, but wait, what's missing? Hardships & tough times, will the pretty bow on their life unwind?
1. Chapter 1: No Hope

**_Mid-September_**

Mercedes walked in her two story brick home, placed her laptop on the table that sat next to the front door, she placed the mail on top of the laptop bag, wondering around the house for the light switch she flicked it on. She walked through the kitchen to the stairs where she took off her five inch heels and black blazer laying them on top of the bed. She hurried to the bathroom for she had been drinking water all day, besides her supplements caused frequent urination anyway. Soon after Sam called her, running down stairs to get the house phone he knew her schedule so well.

"Hey, babe" Mercedes said happily.

"Hey, sweetness" he replied – before she could say anything else her cut her off with a "todays the day are you excited I got a good feeling about this one this time I just left the pharmacy", he smiled into the phone.

Mercedes wasn't the least bit as excited as Sam was she replied with a simple "yea it is I have high hopes too" looking down at the floor.

Sam replied with a simple "see you in a few sweetness, and drink lots on water"

Mercedes giggled and said "I will, love you hurry home, be safe"

Sam replied before hanging up "love you more see you soon"

It was the third pregnancy test this month; Mercedes was growing tired and frustrated. She was tired of the injections, the doctors' visits, the fertility clinics, and Sam's eagerness to have a child. Mercedes wanted a child don't get her wrong but she and Sam had be trying for 5 years now with no success. It started to strain her what will be 10 year marriage this January. Mercedes begin to reflect on their past attempts as she walked down stairs to get a glass of water like her husband instructed.

"_Babe, are you ok" she heard Sam say from the bed room he had been standing by the door waiting for the results of the second pregnancy test that week. Mercedes unlocked the door sitting on the toilet crying her eyes out, "its negative this time". Sam rushed to her side saying "its ok babe will try again later it will be fine" but Mercedes shook her head no to Sam, screaming 'it won't be find it won't be ok it never will we try and try and try but nothing ever happens then a test says positive only for it to be a false positive, NO SAM IM DONE IT STOPS HERE" then Mercedes was shaken out her daydream when she heard Sam walk through the door. She instantly got butterflies._

Finishing her glass of water, Mercedes went and kissed her husband.

"Hey sweetness' replied to her sweet soft kiss. "You ready he" asked. Mercedes shook her head yes but in her head she said no.

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand leading her to their bedroom. Sam handed Mercedes the brown paper bag and she walked into the bathroom. While Mercedes was in the bathroom Sam reflected on the incident at the pharmacy.

_"Will this be all sir?" The pharmacist asked. "Yes" Sam replied. Then right before Sam could each into his pocket for his wallet the pharmacist said. "You know you're in here a lot, buying pregnancy test __**a lot!**__ We could give you your own discount card" the pharmacist concluded with a chuckle. Sam didn't see the humor in it and was instantly infuriated by the remark. What kind of moron would laugh at someone else's unfortunate situations? Sam thought. Without replying Sam handed the name 5 dollars and left. The pharmacist looked up watching Sam leave the store and said "hey what about your change sir?" Sam replied with a "fuck the change" and stormed off._

Sam was awaken out his daydream by the bathroom door opening he knew for sure the 5 minutes were up. But Mercedes simply walked out the bathroom and room, and she headed down stairs. Sam thought _she isn't crying so what could be the big deal where she couldn't tell me straight away? _He followed her jogging down the steps and saw her reach for her laptop bag. Sam asked "what are you doing?"

Mercedes answered with a simple "work" "I know that but you didn't tell me what the test said". Mercedes gave Sam a long stare before she shook her head and walked to the sofa. "**Mercedes**"Sam said raising his voice**. **Mercedes yelled back "**what**, look it isn't rocket science same the damn test says the Sam damn thing each time **NEGATIVE**" Mercedes was heated, mad enough to cry if she had anymore tears to spare.

"Look I'm sorry" Sam replied. "Will try later this week, ok, it'll be find" he said walking over to Mercedes. Mercedes turned to him and said I have a lot of work to do and there won't be a next time Sam I'm done….done with the appointments constant doctor's appointments the supplements, ingestions, and quite frankly I'm tired of the sex too! Realizing he didn't want the situation to escalate to an even bigger argument Sam walked closer to Mercedes leaned her head to his chest and hugged her tight. He knew she was tired, his was too. Without saying two words to each other Sam and Mercedes knew from that day forth there was no more trying anything they had-had enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Its a New Day

That evening Mercedes worked on some files, emailing her assistant Veronica trying to minimize her case load for the next day especially since she had to go to court at 3 tomorrow afternoon. While working on her files she would glance at Sam sitting at the dining room table drawing out the final details to a building California's mayor wanted him to build. She smiled at her husband, proud of him and all of his accomplishments. Staring down at the 20 or so files she had brought home she smiled again realizing she is just as successful, owning the 5th largest law firm in San Francisco. The law firm was handed down by her father but she had made the company's economic growth sky rocket with her cases.

After an hour or two, Sam got up from the table rolled his layouts up placed them back in the container and walked over to the sofa where Mercedes was working. He reached for her face pulling her chin up to him and kissed her on her forehead, he said sternly "don't stay down here too long you know I hate sleeping alone" smiling. Mercedes laughed and said "I won't be long I have to send this email and fill this one paper out" she winked. "ok" Sam replied and walked up stairs to their bed room. After about 35 minutes, Mercedes logged off her laptop, closed her files and made her own journey upstairs. She heard the shower cut off, Sam must have taken a shower. The bathroom door opens as she opened the bedroom door. And Sam made his way to his side of the bed.

All Mercedes could think was **amen** as she eyed his hard rock six pack with water dripping down them. Only dressed with a simple white towel wrapped around him.

"What" he asked causing Mercedes to jump out her daze. "Oh nothing" she blushed and smiled. Sam walked over to her smiling and kissed her soft fluffy lips. The kiss lasted for what Mercedes felt like days, not that she was complaining. Then Sam picked Mercedes up by the back of her thighs straddling her onto him. Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist as Sam nibbled on her neck, causing all her blood flowing and he knew that special spot he knew so well. Mercedes knew she had-had a long day but she also knew so couldn't dare resist Sam, as he threw Mercedes on the bed pressing up against her.

Mercedes knew where this was going as she felt little Sammy brushing up against her thighs, besides Sam was turning her on and it wasn't long before her little pocket book got moist. Then Sam stripped off her shirt, still nibbling and kissing her all over. Then he worked on her skirt, while Mercedes arched her back for him to unzip it. Next thing Mercedes knows she was gripping Sam's shoulders as he worked in and out of her, it was pure ecstasy. Mercedes toes curled and eyes rolled to the back of her head. This was exactly what she needed.

The next morning Mercedes woke up lying on top of Sam chest, the one area she loved to lay on. She kissed his cheek then made her way to the bathroom. After 40 minutes of getting read and curling her long black hair she went back into the bedroom. Sam was up and getting dressed. He smiled looking Mercedes over as she exited the bathroom in her see thru tan lace thong and bra

"Morning beautiful" and said smiling.

Mercedes replied "morning handsome" giggling

He walked over and planted a long kiss on her lips before asking"want do you want for breakfast, sweetness".

"Surprise me" Mercedes said. Believe it or not Sam was more of the cook in the relationship, Mercedes could cook but Sam loved to so Mercedes had no problem moving aside and letting him do so. Before Sam walked out the door he smacked Mercedes butt and said "walking out the bathroom like that will get you what you got last night for breakfast, how about that for a surprise". Mercedes laughed out loud and winked at Sam.

While Sam exited the room Mercedes opened the closet pulling out a red long sleeve sheer blouse and black high waist skirt and red pumps. She got dressed and went in the bathroom to put on her makeup. Once she put her red lipstick on she walked down the stairs and cleaned up the work from last night putting everything back where it was and put up her laptop.

She could smell Sam making French toast and bacon.

"You want strawberries babe" Sam asked. Mercedes nodded her head without even turning around. Ten minutes later Sam placed the plates on the kitchen table and they ate, glancing up at the clock in the kitchen, she was running late. Without saying a word Mercedes jumped up biting into another piece of the French toast, kissed Sam's lips, grabbed her things then scurried off yelling 'I love you". Sam smiled and yelled "I love you too sweetness".

Mercedes couldn't help but think about her big case as she drove down the street in her Mercedes Benz SLR. She rested her elbow in the window rubbing her head; this case would be the death of her. The case involved a 16 year old boy who murdered his parents saying he was reenacting a video game and unfortunately she had to defend him. Casting her feelings aside she knew the boy was guilty but she was trying her best not to have him charged as an adult. No matter how hard she tried convincing everyone in court she could tell no one wanted him off the hook.

She pulled into the parking garage and waved at security as they let her in. She parked in the _Mrs. Evans_ spot and turned her car off. Mercedes said a little prayer in her head _God please give me the strength to get through this day, amen._ Then she headed to the elevator she pressed the 10 button and thought to herself some more.

To her surprise Sam said absolutely nothing this morning about babies neither did her mention anything related to babies, she smirked thinking maybe he finally gets it, and is moving on like me.

The elevator dinged and she exited walking past her assistant and saying "Good Morning Sharon, do I have any calls or messages". Sharon replied "no ma'am Mrs. Evans, but your late I'm docking your pay". Mercedes smiled and entered her office.

Her cozy little office had egg shell walls, black furniture, pictures of her and Sam scattered everywhere, and a great view of the San Francisco beach that she loved. Mercedes sat down at her desk logged on to her computer and begin typing a report. Then she heard a knock at her door. Mercedes said "come in" and continued to type.

"you have a lunch date at 12 with Brian McCormick going over Samuel Rodriguez case, a trial at 3 for Samuel, followed by a meeting with your father at the court house on Golden Gate Avenue and then your expected here by 5 o'clock for a team meeting, Good Luck" Sharon said while exiting she had placed the sticky note labeled today's to do list on Mercedes desk. Mercedes blew out a long sign replaying the list in her head. She stopped and wondered _"how Sam's day was going"? _

Meanwhile at Sam's office downtown his day was going as equally busy as Mercedes the mayor was waiting for him when he got to his office, he was shamed and otherwise embarrassed that the mayor was there and he wasn't but his assistant Rebecca told him when he arrived. She was a lousy, under dressed blonde bimbo that HR hired. He had stressed to Mercedes how she often made him feel uncomfortable and didn't work to her fullest capacity but Mercedes, being the sweet and humble person she was just said in response "_Sam it's okay they will see how much work she doesn't do and they will handle it babe don't stress"._ But reflecting on the conversation from 5 months ago he sighed and sat at his desk trying to put a smile of his face to answer the mayors "_Good Morning_**".** Sam couldn't imagine just how bad his day was about to get.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Me?

"Well Sam I didn't know how else to do this I felt like I should come out and personally tell you this myself" said the mayor. "Oh no I don't mind you coming down here, but I could have saved you the trouble and came to you, I mean you are the mayor" Sam said with a chuckle. The mayor simply stared at same with no emotion, not even entertaining what Sam had just said.

"Is there something wrong Mayor Brown?" Sam said hesitantly. "Yes Sam I'm sorry to inform you but with recent suspicion of this being just entirely to stressful for you and given your home life always affects your business life in a since, I'm here to inform you that I am going with a better and more how could I put this….uh easier person to work with on this deal Mr. Evans". Sam sat in his chair in complete and total shock he simply did not know what to say, he had just lost on a 3 million dollar business deal with the mayor himself.

"I know this is hard Sam and I'm truly sorry but your assistant has informed us that your marriage is rocky, your home life is unstable, and you don't have the potential to do what is necessary for us anymore…really Sam I'm sorry." Sam got furious, his assistant caused him to lose his business deal how dare she, how could she, he hated her.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Mercedes had just arrived at the Courthouse her and her assistant. Camera crews were everywhere, everyone wanted to interview Mercedes Evans. Mercedes with the help of security and her assistant was pushed through the crowd of hounds and they entered the courthouse. Mercedes desperately wanted to call Sam they always had a pep talk before she went in court but the surprise he didn't call her.

Focusing on the case Mercedes entered the courtroom shaking the of lawyers hand. John Davidson the rudest slimiest lawyer in California was her revival and she completely despised his tactics and his career. Mercedes smiled and slight smile at John and went to her side of the courthouse. She had been thinking of her closing statement all day, she needed to hit the jury hard so they didn't send this poor boy away.

Everyone entered the courtroom including the judge, the judge sat down and asked Mercedes to make her closing statement. Mercedes nodded looked at the 16 years old boy and stood up Mercedes walked to the jury and said "Samuel Rodriguez is an innocent 16 year old boy, he made a mistake of comparing his real life situation to that of a violent video game, is he legally old enough to know right from wrong. Yes! But is he mentally capable to function in a maximum security prison with men who have murdered numerous people out of hate and rage. No! It's not fair for this 16 year old boy to be tried as an adult, he didn't hate his parents he didn't have rage. He had a stupid video game...corrupt his mind. Now think of all the corruption and adult prison could do to him. He has learned from his mistakes and can live a normal life. No! Indeed it would not be normal he will have to live everyday knowing he accidentally killed his parents, isn't that punishment enough, accidents happen, but putting him in adult prison for the rest of his life will be the biggest accident anyone could ever make here... today. That's all."

Mercedes went and sat back down gazing at Samuel praying that he was found not guilty.

The judge asked John to give his closing statement, John stood infron tof the whole court and said " Samuel is a cold blooded killer, there are facts there is evidence there is proof. Are we the typre of court in today's government that lets killers go free? There were 45,000 cases of kids killing their parents this year, all over video games candy sports tv grounding. Those kids served time like they should, they didn't blame a game. People kill steal everything you can name but when there in here there no longer normal people with normal lives. Instead there killers who should be tried as such so justice could be made. Samuel didn't do a normal teenage activity when he killed his parents. He did an abnormal thing, so what's so abnormal about him going to an adult prison.

Mercedes stared at John, and rolled her eyes trying to be professional she looked at her note pad.

The judge asked the jury to deliberate. After 30 or so minutes the jury came back. Everyone stood up; the judge asked how did they find the defendant. A juror stood up and said "we find the defendant Samuel Rodriguez guilty of first degree murder and is to be sent to and adult prison with 25 years to life immediately".

Mercedes heart dropped when Samuel fell to his knee crying she bent down and said" it will be alright Samuel they can't do this I'll set up a retrial new everything, you're not going" Mercedes held Samuel close and when the officers came to get Samuel Mercedes told them "you not taking him this isn't right…he's not going". The judge jurors John even Mercedes assistant could not believe her behavior. Once they pried Samuel from Mercedes clutch he got up from the ground wiping tears and yelled at John "are you fucking happy you sent a innocent child to fucking jail, how can you do that don't you have a fucking heart don't you fucking care."

She stormed out the court, everyone and everything wasn't silently. The infamous Mercedes Evans was caught on tape was recorded on tape and was having a complete melt down for the first time in her life.

* * *

Mercedes ran into the bathroom nearly hyperventilating she looked in the mirror and slammed her hand on the marble sink. By this time her assistant was watching her completely shocked, Mercedes actually had her scarred her.

She walked up to her putting her hand on Mercedes shoulder saying "I don't know who I'm talking to because the Mercedes I know would not have done that to her career, if this is your way of releasing built up tension ad anger from I don't know…anything Mercedes…Mrs. Evans…that wasn't the way to go, you tried your hardest to do right by Samuel and he knows it. You are a good compassionate and loving woman wife and friend. Don't beat yourself up about this or anything else. You're only human."

Mercedes turned to Sharon and crumbled into her arms and begin to cry even harder than before. She a Sharon had a professional friendship they never talked about their personally life unless it was causing complications at work. But right now Sharon was the best friend she desperately needed. And she loved her for it.

Sharon hugged Mercedes tighter she didn't have to be told what Mercedes was going through between this trial and her not being able to get pregnant for the hundredth time, she just rubbed her back and told Mercedes "I love you." Mercedes mumbled "I love you more, thank you!"

* * *

**Im super sorry for how long it has been taking me to update this! Thank you for the reviews & follows I appreciate it and its motivational for me. I will try my hardest to update quicker in the future. Tell me what you think. What's going to happen next you ask? Well you can reach me on twitter ( mozhamadness) or tumblr (mozhamadness) and suggest or ask for spoilers! Hope you love it! xoxo -Mo**


	4. Chapter 4:Good Thing Gone Bad

Mercedes walked into the house her eye were blood shot red and she knew that Sam would be running in congratulating her. She couldn't bear it and she tried her hardest to step out of her heels and tip toe to the bedroom. To her surprise Sam was nowhere to be found. She searched everywhere, she even went into the garage but he wasn't home. She shrugged it off and thought that he may have just been caught up at the office, then she checked her phone, _no miss calls. _The Sam she knew would have called and said "babe I'm going to be home late" or texted her. This surprised her but she was too drained to even act on her suspicions. The way her week was going she just wanted to cuddle up in his arms, but she settled for curling up in a blanket on the sofa.

Before long Mercedes was fast sleep.

An hour of two went by and Mercedes was still sleep on the sofa when Sam walked in and slammed the door. Mercedes jump his actions startled her, she asked Sam what's was wrong as he stormed upstairs. Mercedes ran behind him yelling "Sam…Sam...Babe…Baby...stop...Sam". Sam kept walking completely ignoring Mercedes when he reached the bedroom he slammed the door in Mercedes face. Which shocked her, she jumped back staring at the door before she opened it. "Sam" she whispered walking into the room.

She walked over to Sam; he was sitting on the bed taking his work boots off. Mercedes walked up and cupped his face with her hands, she said "I thought we said we don't bring work related anger home Sam, we talk about it but we don't bring it home babe". Sam looked up at Mercedes he stared at her with a grizzly stare, quite frankly he didn't give a shit what little rule they had made up, he lost a huge investment and was pissed off, matter of fact he was mad as hell. Restraining from pushing Mercedes completely away from him Sam settled for pulling her hands down and saying " I wanna take a shower, could you….you know…" Mercedes squint her eyes at Sam and said "you want me to move out of your way Samuel?" Placing his hand on his head he said "Mercedes I don't want to fight okay I just wanna take a shower okay?"" rolling his eyes

"Well fine then, you wanna take a shower and I want to cuddle with my husband is that too much to ask" Mercedes spat back at him.

"Mercedes I've had a long fucking day and the last fucking thing I need is your sarcasm and neediness" Sam said in rage.

"My neediness, Sam your stepping out of bounds and I'm not about to sit here and listen to this shit. My day wasn't all freaking peachy either but I'm not running around cussing you out am I" she yelled back.

"What the fuck ever Mercedes, damn it, I put up with a lot from you – you fucking know that? Huh, well let's see your attitude is one, your jobs the other, oh my gosh I've got the best one yet you can't get pregnant!" Sam spat at her, when he realized what he said he couldn't have punched himself in the face.

"Mer.…" Sam tried to apologize but Mercedes lift her finger stopping him, "I honestly don't know who you are Samuel, how could say that to me, is what's going on that bad where you had to say that, that was hateful, cruel, and it was below the belt" she said backing away from him.

Sam eyes started to water, everything in his life was crumbling and he didn't know what to do.

Mercedes said in a crackling voice "I'll give you time to yourself before you say… if you can think of anything else…to me that will make things worse...I'll be at Sharon's place". Sam knew Mercedes was about to cry and it broke his heart.

Mercedes walked out the door Sam broke down begging her not to go out Mercedes continue to put her shoes on and she walked out the door. Sam couldn't believe what just happened; he couldn't believe what he just said. He sat on the sofa and cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Mercedes finally reached Sharon's house she was starting to second guess herself, what if Sharon strictly wants a professional relationship she was kind to her earlier today but maybe it was because of the heat of the moment.

Mercedes knocked on the door and waited. Sharon turned on the outside light and opened the door; she was surprise to see her boss on her doorstep with eyeliner running down her face yet again.

"Mrs. Evans what are you doing here its 10 o'clock at night, you do know that?" Mercedes felt bad disturbing Sharon at this time she said "I'm sorry you're right, I'll just go" Mercedes turned around to leave when Sharon reached out and touched her shoulder.

"No, Mrs. Evans you can come in….you just caught me off guard that's all". Mercedes walked through the door nodding her head. Sharon pointed to the sofa and said "please have a seat". Mercedes nodded again and sat down, Sharon sat down in front of her and waited, she never had to ask what was wrong because Mercedes always just opened up and told everyone what was wrong.

"I'm losing it Sharon I can't do it anymore. This marriage…my marriage is failing. My husband despises me. I can't get pregnant and I try and I try and I try, he wants a baby he wants one really bad but I can't…." Mercedes being to cry harder before she started up again "I love Sam with my whole heart but what good am I to him if I can't give him the one thing he wants, he hates me Sharon, I know he does…he acts like he doesn't even want to look in my direction sometimes….he hates…." Mercedes broke down gripping her chest she was crying so hard she couldn't even get her words out.

Sharon got up and held Mercedes rocking her back and worth, Mercedes kept crying. She was so hurt, and it took everything out of Sharon to not cry with her. When Sharon got herself together wiping some tears – Sharon honestly saw Mercedes as a strong confident woman who knew what she wanted and went after it. This was aside of Mercedes she had never seen until this day and made her feel terrible realizing all those smiles and giggles were to cover up all of this heartache and pain she had inside.

"Mercedes honey he loves you if no one else knows that I do, the way he looks at you, the way kisses you, calls you and wishes you luck, he loves you. With all your flaws and disadvantages he loves you, you Mercedes. He could never hate you whatever he's going through has nothing to do with you. He just has to see that, and he will be here any minute I know he will, and when he does accept him. Let him explain and you guys work this out." Sharon caressed Mercedes hair before letting her go. She smiled at Mercedes and wiped her tears from her extremely red eyes.

Mercedes nodded and gave a small smile.

Sharon showed Mercedes the guest bedroom so she could be alone; Mercedes fell asleep at Sharon's house.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes woke up to a note on the pillow next to her, it read

_Morning Mrs. Evans,_

_I left home to open up the office I think you and Mr. Evans need to work something's out! I will collect all calls and emails for you. I have rescheduled all your appointments and took care of all your important meetings and conferences for this week. Yes week. I know you aren't use to NOT working but you won't be in this week. The key is under the matt and there food in the house, you can help yourself before you leave._

_Thank You for last night and for opening up – I understand now._

_I Love You, be strong!_

_Love, your assistant!_

Mercedes smiled at the note got up grabbed her keys and made sure she locked the door. She left Sharon a note thanking her.

* * *

She drove home to find that Sam didn't leave for work, Mercedes walked up to the door. Before she could unlock it Sam was yanking the door knob out her hand.

Sam picked Mercedes up and squeezed her extremely tight "Babe don't ever in your life ever leave me alone in our bed, I'm sorry I will never in my life say something like that to you I'm sorry, I'm sorry, babe I'm so sorry". The only thing Mercedes managed to say was "Baby your crushing me" giggling.

"I'm not mad Sam I'm sorry to you weren't in the mood and I shouldn't…" Sam pressed his lips to hers before she could finish her sentenced. "You have nothing to be sorry about I'm the sorry one Mercedes really, I can't believe I said that to you and I'm truly sorry, honest".

"its fine, beside we have never held grudges before and I don't plan on doing it now" she said smiling at Sam; she pressed another kiss on his lips before Sam pulled her into the house. With no hesitation Sam pushed Mercedes on the sofa and climbed on top of her. He began to kiss her gliding his hands up her dress gracing her full thighs. She felt his hands grace her curves and it was the best feeling ever. Sam continued to raise his hands up her dress until he completely pulled it over her head. Then begin to pull his pants down still kissing Mercedes up and down her body.

Mercedes arched her back as Sam pulled down her panties and with his pleasure he entered her slow and steady. Mercedes grasped from the feel on Sam in her, when Sam started grinding into Mercedes she felt instant pleasure tingling through her body. Orgasm after orgasm Mercedes moaned Sam's name it was the last thing she remembered about that morning.

When Mercedes woke up she was covered with a white sheet, and Sam was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Mercedes got up with the sheets wrapped around her and entered the kitchen. "Good afternoon beautiful" Sam said with a grin. Mercedes smiled and said "good afternoon handsome". Mercedes just so happened to look at the clock it was 1:30 she had slept most of the day. "How could you let me sleep all day babe, I need to get to work". "Because you were sleeping so peacefully and you look beautiful, besides babe you don't need to go to work…I talked to Sharon and she told me what happened….Im sorry about Samuel I know how much you cared about him and that case".

Mercedes put her head down thinking about Samuel was not in her to do list for this week, she nodded and said "your right I should just take to week off…I guess".

"Yea it would be fun… you me….this huge house…our huge king-sized bed" Sam said wiggling his eyebrows. Mercedes giggled then frowned "but you have that huge project Sam you can't keep the mayor waiting too long" she said picking up an apple slice and biting it. Sam forgot he never told Mercedes about the mayor and him being fired.

"About that….he fired me yesterday supposedly my absolutely perfect assistant told him there was too much going on in my life and I can't handle it – HR still won't fire her, I'm completely done I don't even want to step foot in that office".

"What the hell? Hell to the no Sam that was the biggest project you company has ever been offered, how could she not have been fired. This is a legal matter Sam she can't do that, not to my husband at least. I will kill her…I can't believe this." Sam watched as Mercedes paced back and forth still going off and yelling hell to the no. He smiled hearing her stand up for him, and get so defensive, it was cute.

"Babe don't worry it's not that big of a deal besides I planned us a little trip" Sam winked. "But she….wait a trip what type of trip? Where are we going? The last vacation we went on was our honeymoon".

"I know that's why we are traveling to the Bahamas I booked the flight hotel and trip last night, I couldn't sleep without you anyway". "Aww babe I love you so much, this is so sweet" Mercedes pecked Sam lips "I can't wait when do we leave?" "Tomorrow 6 a.m. sharp!"

"Oh my gosh Sam…."

"What babe?" Sam said curiously.

"That only gives me the rest of the day to go shopping!" Mercedes said frantically.

Sam laughed at her and kissed her soft plump lips, he loved Mercedes no matter what and he always would.


	5. Chapter 5: Vacation!

Sam and Mercedes arrived at the airport, after getting theirs bags from baggage claim they headed to the limo Sam arranged to pick them up. After arriving to their 5 star hotel Sam and Mercedes got settled in. Mercedes couldn't believe the view from the widow. The beach was beautiful the clear water glisten in the sun. She couldn't think of anything else more perfect then this exact moment and exact time in her life.

"Hey babe we should maybe go touring, then come back go to the beach, and later shower and dinner" Sam said glancing at Mercedes.

"Sure babe that seems like fun" Mercedes said with her back still facing Sam. She smiled realizing how much he went through to make this vacation absolutely perfect he planned the whole week out with stuff. He loves her and she loves him.

"But for right now we can introduce ourselves to the bed" Sam said smiling at Mercedes.

Mercedes turned around and said "yea, a nap would be great right now, that flight wore me out" Mercedes smiled back.

"I wasn't really thinking along the lines of napping babe" Sam chuckled.

Mercedes giggled and said "course not, but I am" yawning Mercedes laid on the bed. Sam walked over to her and laid behind her hugging her close to him "ok you win I guess we can take a nap" Sam whispered in her ear. Mercedes smiled with her eyes still closed, after about 30 minutes her and Sam were fast asleep.

After and two hours Sam rolled over and looked at the clock when they arrived it was twelve in the afternoon now it was a little over two and Sam wanted to tour Hawaii and the tour started at three. So he gently nudged Mercedes until her eye slowly opened. "Sam I'm tired" Mercedes said rolling off his chest.

"Baby the tour starts in a few we need to get ready….unless you don't want to go…I'll go by myself" Sam said frowning. Mercedes really wanted to sleep she hadn't really got the nap in she thought she was going to get, but she rose from the bed and go out her things ready.

Besides Sam had gone through so much trouble, she wanted it perfect too. "I'm sorry baby I'm just tired…. maybe its jetlag or something" Mercedes said rubbing her eyes. "It's fine…. really" Sam said walking over to Mercedes and pecking her soft lips "I won't hold it against you this time".

After thirty minutes of getting dressed and ready Mercedes and Sam left the hotel for the tour. They toured the local stores, museums, housing, and hangouts. They went snorkeling which was Sam's favorite part of the whole tour. While Mercedes favorite part was the shopping for bathing suit which was a huge turn on to Sam when Mercedes picked up a black haltered top one with tiny little strings. Sam could only hope Mercedes modeled the bathing suit when the got back to the hotel. After the fact Sam and Mercedes went back to the hotel, they were super tired.

Despite Mercedes and Sam shared the shower together where they made out and bathe each other. Sam got dressed and waited for Mercedes he sat on the bed checking emails on his iphone nothing much going on back at his office or Mercedes office. He had asked Sharon to email him daily about Mercedes office not wanting her disturbed during g the trip. So far both his and her businesses were working smoothly without them.

Sam was caught off guard while reading an email from the HR department that was flagged as _urgent, _when he caught a glimpse of Mercedes out the corner of his eye_. _She was in a tight fitted purple dress with a three fourth quarter sleeve to it. It was completely laced and see threw, he thought to himself _that shopping spree before this trip must have paid off in my favor_.

He stared motionless as he noticed the v-neck on the dress the roundness of her breast spilling out her dress was enough for him to crawl to her on his knees and beg like a dog for a taste before they left. And the way her black stilettoes made her legs resemble Beyoncé's he could have fainted.

"Sam…" Mercedes said standing with her hands on her hips. "Oh….yea...sorry...what"? Sam said stuttering. "I ask if you were ready, because I'm done. Do you like my dress; it's not too much is it? I don't want to parade around like I'm single and ready to mingle if I'm very much so taken". She said giggling.

"Oh no your sexy…I mean your fine...no you look good….great-great you look great" Sam said slapping his face. When it came to Mercedes beauty he couldn't even form complete sentences to talk to her. Mercedes smiled at Sam and patting herself on the back she knew she had done great with her dress selection.

"Well…babe lets go we are going to be late. Our reservations are at seven, its six thirty. Babe we're going to be late". Sam nodded and grabbed Mercedes hand and headed for the door. He arranged another limo to pick them up and take them to dinner. While in the limo Sam go close to Mercedes.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes said raising and eyebrow. "Nothing I just wanted…" Sam stopped in the middle of his sentenced to press his lips against hers.

He grabbed her pulling her on top of him as he lift her dress with his soft hands. The feel of his hands on her thighs made her moan into his kiss. Without her even noticing Sam had managed to slide his pants down enough to release his little friend and slide her panties over. Before long Mercedes found herself riding Sam's little member. Sam had to cover her mouth with his, stopping her moans from exceeding a whisper. Sam and Mercedes quickly finished after Sam noticed they were coming up on the restaurant.

Mercedes pulled her dress down and fixed her curls; she wiped the creases of her mouth and reapplied her lip stick. Sam on the other hand was fixing his pants and tie and wiping lip stick off his lips. When they looked decent enough the both of them swapped glances and smiled. The limo driver knocked on the window letting Sam and Mercedes know that they were finally here.

Mercedes got out of the limo glancing at the limo driver, she was a private person so she was praying to God he didn't hear or realize what they had done in the back of the limo. After being seated Sam told Mercedes he loved her and she said she loved him more.

Mercedes and Sam talked, laugh, ate, talked some more. "I'm kinda of glade you're not pregnant then we wouldn't be able to have this much fun" Sam said lifting the wine glass to his lips and taking a sip. Mercedes let out a long breath she didn't want to think about babies or talk about them, but somehow some way Sam always brought them up and at the wrong time.

She shook her head and said "not tonight Sam I don't want to do this or have this talk tonight….we're having fun….and it's been a good day, please.." Mercedes looked down picking up her fork and playing in her cheesecake. "No babe I'm sorry…I almost went a week without saying the B word huh? I guess it was long overdue huh?" Sam said looking down he couldn't believe he brought that up, he felt like such an idiot. Mercedes shook her head again and said "It's fine….really…we were overdue". "But I'll be right back…I have to go to the ladies room".

Mercedes got up and walked to the ladies room. Sam grabbed his wine glass and gulped the wine down this time. He sat there and reflected on the first time he and Mercedes thought she was pregnant.

_It was the second year into their marriage and Mercedes missed her period. Of course that was the first red flag but when all the symptoms followed soon after Sam and Mercedes had no doubt she was pregnant. She threw up every morning, far as eating was concerned she ate everything. They didn't want to take a pregnancy test nor did they want to see a doctor somehow they thought waiting it out made a difference. But when Mercedes fell ill and fainted at work Sam was the first one at the hospital. When word got back to Sam, Mercedes was never pregnant but was suffering from Chronic Stress due to her job and her missing her period was just a conquincidence. They were heartbroken but never gave up._

Now Sam was sitting in this restaurant eight years later and still no baby. It wasn't until Mercedes walked back into the restaurant and sat down did her awaken from is daydream. Sam looked up and said "you want me to get the check now?" "Sure babe that's fine I'm tired anyway" Mercedes said yawning and covering her mouth.

They walked out to the limo and went back to the hotel; both put on their pajamas and went to bed. Sam thought he ruined the trip and the night with his comment but after thirty minutes Mercedes rolled over onto his chest like she always did. Sam leaned down and kissed her forehead. They could never be mad at each other.

Sam and Mercedes returned home after an extra two days in the Bahamas, they had truly enjoyed themselves and didn't want to leave. But now they were back to their regular live where everything pretty much went back to normal both Sam & Mercedes returned to work. After Mercedes got off work she went to the grocery store and bought some necessary items to cook Sam dinner. Mercedes couldn't remember the last time she had done that, and besides she was having an extremely good day.

Earlier that day Mercedes returned to work to see Sharon had done an eminence job with the office, everything was as calm and neutral as it is when she is there. Mercedes expected it to be chaotic and a complete mess while she was gone.

"Hey love how are you this beautiful morning?" Mercedes asked Sharon.

"Oh hey sunshine we are so happy you are back you have no idea" Sharon said winking at Mercedes. "How are you? How's everything? How was the trip? I bet Sam did a perfect job with everything" Sharon said smiling from ear to ear.

"It was magical Sharon, he actually had me baffled 90 percent of the time...everything was perfect to the point where I can't even express it" Mercedes said sitting down in front of Sharon's desk. "We had a private yacht that we spent the night on...I wish I could go in details but honey it's to explicit to leave my mouth, and then the dinner by candle light on the beach was romantic, he actually had candles lined up walking to the table. We swam with dolphins, snorkeled, jet skied, we did it all". Mercedes said beaming and reflecting back on her past week.

"Oh my goodness Merc, he did all of that, he loves you girl like love is an understatement sweetie. I wish you find me someone like Sam cause I am dying".

"Thank you, I know and I love him too, oh and I will get on that as soon as I can" Mercedes winked at Sharon's comment. They both laughed and hugged before Mercedes walked out of Sharon's mini office and then to her's.

Mercedes smiled reflecting back on her and Sharon's chat that morning. Then her mind wondered on little Samuel Rodriguez and how a partner of hers worked on the case for her while she was gone and success got a retrial for him. Everything was going perfect everything was finally looking up for her and Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam was at the office his day was going just as perfect as Mercedes's day. The mayor had called Sam once Sam got back in town he apologized for the inconvenience and begged him to take on the project again, Sam of course agreed to it and told the Mayor that it was perfectly fine and there were no hard feelings. After that Sam got another call from a man who wanted him to build him a 20 plus bedroom house on 50 acres of land in Texas. Between him and Mercedes super perfect vacation the new clients and no sigh of his stupid assistant he couldn't be any happier nothing-nothing could spoil this. Sam phone ranged he was happy to see it was Mercedes.

"Hey honey so I went to the store and bought all your favorites I'm cooking us dinner today so you're off duty for tonight, when will you be getting home?"

"Wow babe you don't have to cook dinner. But thank you for giving cooking duty off tonight. Oh and I will be leaving in like 10 minutes babe".

"Great honey I can't wait, I'm half way done too so it was perfect timing. How is work?"

"Great...oh works great now that the wicked witch of the west is gone" Sam said laughing.

"Really? They got rid of the bitch...oops I mean girl? Really? Sam are you sure babe?"

"Yea when I got here today her office was cleared so she has to be".

"That's great babe, tell me more when you get home I have to go before I burn something" Mercedes laughed.

"Ok babe see you in a few, I love you".

"I love you more Sam, see you soon"

Sam instantly started missing Mercedes he laughed to himself thinking about her calling his old assistant a bitch, that's his feisty wife. He logged off the computer and locked his office, he waved good bye to security and made his way home to Mercedes good home cooking.

Back at home Mercedes finished fixing the fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, string beans, and rolls. Smiling she was proud of herself. It wasn't long before she heard Sam's car door close Mercedes sat all the food on the table and waited for Sam.

"You shouldn't have done all this babe really" Sam said smiling.

"It's fine I wanted to" Mercedes said winking at Sam.

"I love your Mercedes Evans"

"I love you Sam Evans"

After dinner Sam sat on the sofa and checked some emails before his phone ranged mysterious Sam reached for his phone and answered it "Hello this is Sam.." the man on the other end cut him off saying "Mr. Evans this is Ronald head of security, we are calling to ask if you just left the office? Someone just tried to break in and we were wondering if you could come down to talk to the police with us of course you know the owner has to be present in these types of situations."

"Wait Ronald what are you talking about I was just there. What did they take? Who was it?" Sam yelled.

"Look Mr. Evans we aren't sure the guy got away all we know is if we want to give statements you have to be present."

"Ok I'm on my way, and while you're at it tell everyone not to touch anything while I'm on my way" Sam said rubbing his head, this was the last thing he needed today.

"Of course Mr. Evans see you soon" Ronald said and then hung up.

Sam left without telling Mercedes; Mercedes heard the front door slam and it startled her while she was reading files in the office of the house. Mercedes jumped up and ran down stairs she yelled " Sam babe are you down here" after 10 minutes and no response Mercedes heard Sam's laptop make a noise thinking it will tell her where he would have left in such a hurry she went over and sat down to read an email that was labeled _Urgent! HR!_

Mercedes clicked on the email and what she read left her beyond infuriated.

_Mr. Evans we are contacting you to let you know that there is indeed evidence proving your infidelity with your assistant. She gave us in complete detail your transactions as we would like to call them. She also informed us of her pregnancy. HR thinks that it is in your best interest to find a lawyer suitable for this case; she is highly considering a case against you. She also informed us that she was shocked to hear that you and your wife hadn't indeed separated like you stated. Mr. Evans it isn't any of the HR department business but this is a very serious matter there are photos of which you to are in your office having sexual interactions with one another. This is a situation we wish we could avoid but we can't Mr. Evans. Your assistant quit on the ground of you being sexually explicit and there are a number of employees that have confirmed your vaguer comments such as "I want your sexy ass in my bed again" or "I could fuck you all night again if my wife wasn't home" Mr. Evans this is our eighth time emailing you of this information. You cannot avoid this situation you must indeed face it like the rest of us. Please contact us back at the HR department. Thank You._

Mercedes sat frozen in time, she had no clue how to react she sat calmly rereading and rereading the email over and over. After the hundredth time of Mercedes reading the email she closed Sam's laptop and went back upstairs. Mercedes continued to work on her files as if nothing even happened. She didn't know if she was in shock or doubted the email.

Then she replayed every moment Sam ever encountered with his assistant and everything start piecing itself together. What if she ruined the business deal to get back at Sam for getting her pregnant? What if she's pregnant? What if they had sex in my bed under my sheets in my home while I was gone?

It was like the devil was whispering in Mercedes ear all the possible times they could've have been together. Were they together at the bar? Walking around like a couple? Then every thought clicked off and cleared Mercedes head as one string of words lingered, he cheated on me…and got her pregnant.

Mercedes swallowed hard as the rage begin to consume her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't update in a while I have been trying to maintain my classes, and other things forgive me! But I came across a slight mix up while I was rereading November from the beginning one weekend! It seems like Victoria (the name on the assisstant in the 1st chapter) has been changed by accident to Sharon - sorry if any of you had become confused, It was my mistake but I will be continuing the character Sharon as her assistant. I will try to update a second time this week between Fri-Sun no promises but I will try! Please leave Reviews, Comment, Follow, PM! Thank xoxo - Mo! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: GTFO

**Author's**** Note: Hello! Yes I know we are all thinking 'about time'. Sorry my life is hectic but I hope this chapter was good! I did not get my Beta reader (Roojieq) to read it I wanted her to be just as surprised for an update as you guys so forgive me for mistakes please! **

* * *

Sam got to the scene of the crime still not realizing he gave Mercedes no warning of his departure. After everything was hashed out and the police officers nor Sam could find anything missing the police officers suggested that Sam should double up on security at night and keep close watch on things. Sam agreed then police officer filed the report and Sam was sent on his marry way. Sam was furious during his drive home but soon the thirty minute drive calmed him as he thought to himself how it could have been worse something could have actually been taken. Then something clicked in his mind and he grabbed his phone to call Mercedes after the three tries Sam gave up pondering why she hadn't answered.

Meanwhile, at home the house was starting to look less and less like a home. Anybody that knew Mercedes knew there were three sides to her; the one Sam had married and grown to love, the pissed as hell one, and then 'the beast' no one dared triggering a release from 'the beast'. Only once when Mercedes ex showed up had Sam seen 'the beast' and let's just say it wasn't pretty. But of course Sam didn't know he would be in his own battle with the beast very soon. "How dare you fucking cheat on me you cheating son of a bitch" Mercedes yelled throwing things around the house.

_When Mercedes had finally gotten up from the office desk she walked to their room and packed Sam's suitcases and through them by the door afterwards she made it her personal business to get rid of all things 'Sam Evans' in the house._

" I am the definition of a good fucking wife…and you cheat on me….pregnant….pregnant Sam" Mercedes kept rambling on knocking pictures off the family room wall as she headed for the hall closet where Sam kept his golf clubs. But Mercedes stopped in her tracks fist clinched tight as she heard the door unlock. Sam was on the other end of it and Mercedes waited for Sam to come inside.

"What the hell Mercedes?" Sam said looking around the house; Sam was completely shocked to see what was before his eyes. "What happened did someone come here and break in" Sam said concerned he figured maybe who ever tried to rob the company came to his house. Sam walked over to Mercedes "are you ok baby" he said grabbing her hands. "Get off me" she said pushing him out her way. "There's your bags and there's the fucking door see your way out of my house Sam" she said bitterly walking towards the steps. "Wait what? Why are my bags packed what are you talking about?" Sam said turning around in a circle to follow her. "You heard me fine" she said not turning around. "What did I do" Sam yelled knowing it will get him a response from her. But Mercedes continued to walk up the stairs knocking down a few pictures in the process.

Sam followed her up the stairs and into their bedroom where he found hangers everywhere the dresser drawers on the floor the bed a complete mess. Sam eyes grew wide he turned around and locked the bedroom door and walked into the closet where Mercedes was now mumbling something. "What is wrong with you what did I do" he asked. "Sam do you love her" Mercedes said turning around to him. "Love her? Who is her? What are you talking about" he said you could hear the irritation in his voice. "Your assistant the bitch you slept with and got pregnant. Yeah I know? Now you can leave because I can't even stomach looking at you lying cheating ass right now" she said leaving the closet. Sam grabbed her and spun her around "are you nuts? I didn't sleep with that woman Mercedes are you drunk or something? And I didn't get anyone pregnant" he said getting angry. "Sam I just want you to leave I don't want to say anything" she said snatching her arm back and pointing the door. Sam walked towards the door and walked out headed for the steps.

Sam reached the front door and stopped "babe I don't know what you're basing this off of. It's not true" he said almost in tears. "I'll draw up some papers as soon as I hit the elevator doors tomorrow" she said tilting her head and raising her eyebrows to the tears filling his eyes. Sam heart broke there was no way she actually meant that divorce. Divorce wasn't even in their vocabularies. Who told her this? What in the hell was going on? Sam grabbed his bags and left the house. The realization of what just happened settled in and Mercedes tried to swallow the hard lump in her throat that told her to try.

* * *

**November**

Two months had past and just like any other day Mercedes walked into her office welcomed with a vase of roses.

_I was thinking about you the other day. I passed the house and saw you put out pumpkins. It made me laugh knowing that the tradition will never die. Baby it's been two months today I don't know what else to do. I love you so much every day I pray that you will just let me back in. I can't do this. Your office sent the papers again and like before I'm not signing them. We belong together Mercedes I don't know what else to say or do to convince you. I'm sorry baby and I love you so very much!_

_Love Sam,_

Mercedes balled up the letter and threw it away. She could hardly deal with them if she dwelled in them they would be the death of her. "Morning Mrs. Jones how are you feeling today? I hope better! Your starting to scary me honey because this can no longer be a stomach virus" Sharon said sitting down in front of Mercedes desk. "I know maybe it's what I have been eating. Fast food has been my go to since…" Mercedes said looking down. "I know. Maybe you should make a doctor's appointment. Oh and should I send the papers back to him or" Sharon said hating to bring up Sam since the conversations always ended with Mercedes crying uncontrollably. "No he's never going to sign them himself. Send them to his attorney, I can't keep this game up it's been two months I am ready to move on" Mercedes said knocking the vase of flowers in to the garbage can.

"Can I ask you something" Sharon said eyes widening. "What?" Mercedes said raising an eyebrow. Sharon knew everything about Mercedes it was her job to since day one so it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone if she knew everything about Mercedes down pack to the point where she knew her cycle. "When was your last period" Sharon said dropping her note pad on the seat next to her. Mercedes mouth dropped "I-I-I don't know. Oh my God Sharon I can't be. I-I-I can't be" Mercedes said dumping everything in her purse onto her desk and frantically searching for something. Mercedes grabbed a little calendar and flipped through it. "Sharon" Mercedes said dropping the calendar and covering her mouth looking shocked. "Oh Lord Mercedes I'm going to go get some test" Sharon said rushing out Mercedes office and heading towards her own.

While Sharon made a quick drive down the street Mercedes sat in her office frozen. _Oh my gosh what if I am pregnant. What am I going to do? _Mercedes thought to herself. Mercedes was complexly zoned out not hearing the knock at her door until three minutes had passed. "yes" Mercedes said and Sharon rushed in. "Why did you knock" Mercedes said standing up and rushing over to Sharon. "I don't know I think I am discombobulated I was pushing like a hundred to get here" Sharon said grabbing the brown paper bag out her purse and handing it to Mercedes. Mercedes laughed a little "ok don't go anywhere" she said turning to Sharon before entering the bathroom.

Mercedes took five tests and lined them up on the bathroom sink. She walked out and joined Sharon in her office. By the time she was done Sharon had lunch laid across her desk. "Thanks you are truly the best fried I never had" she said hugging Sharon. Sharon rubber her back and said "and I feel the same. You will behind no matter what sweetie, ok". Mercedes nodded her head "now go eat" Sharon said patting her on the shoulder. After they ate Sharon and Mercedes sat in the office neither budged to go see the results and five minutes had passed thirty minute ago. "Go look I can't" Mercedes said looking at Sharon. "Ok" she said getting up and walking into the bathroom after what felt like forever she returned with a plain facial expression. "So" Mercedes said taking a deep breath. "Positive. Every single last one of them".

* * *

**Author's**** Note: How did you like it? Was it good? I tried I really did? And also don't hate me I am a cliffhanger fanatic I know. But please review, comment, pm me I do take criticism. One again forgive me for any mistakes, I am human.**


End file.
